A tu lado por siempre
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: Después de vivir una vida plena, Yona echa la vista hacia atrás, hacia tiempos muy diferentes a la felicidad que vivía en ese momento con su bestia del trueno. Pensando en todo lo que había vivido para encontrarse en ese momento, en el que veía la vida pasar en un pequeño banco del jardín de palacio.


**-A tu lado por siempre-**

Sentada donde se encontraba, Yona cerró los ojos despacio, sin prisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no corría, ni se estresaba, como en el pasado, hacía mucho que el reino que gobernaba estaba en paz, que se sentía segura, que se sentía en casa.

Con los ojos aun cerrados podía ver su pasado, todo lo que había ocurrido desde la muerte de su padre, el rey Il, desde que ella y la bestia del trueno habían huido del castillo con nada más que lo puesto, sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a pasar con ellos, con miedo de morir a manos de los que consideraban sus enemigos en ese entonces.

Sí, desde ese tiempo habían pasado años. Al principio ella solo quería protegerse del peligro, proteger a Hak de todos sus enemigos cuando vio los peligros que había fuera del castillo. Hak le importaba, no por nada era su amigo de la infancia, su gran amigo y su guardián, sabía que si no conseguía ayuda, que si no se hacia ella incluso más fuerte, Hak moriría por su culpa, moriría protegiéndola, y eso, eso no podía permitirlo. Por ello se embarcó en una búsqueda, una búsqueda para encontrar a los cuatro dragones, quienes se unieron a ella sin rechistar, quienes se convirtieron al igual que Hak en sus grandes amigos. Quienes le habían prestado sus poderes para proteger a las personas que le importaban, convirtiéndose ellos también en personas importantes para ella.

Todos juntos, con Yoon, habían vivido cientos de aventuras, habían luchado en innumerables batallas y habían formado una gran familia, convirtiéndose en una leyenda viva, consiguiendo protegerse los unos a los otros, porque juntos eran imparables: los cuatro dragones legendarios, la bestia del trueno, una princesa pelirroja y la gran madre que era Yoon para todos.

Se rió al pensar en ello. El pasado podía llegar a ser divertido si solo mirabas los momentos alegres, pero también habían pasado momentos críticos, muchos momentos críticos.

Ella en ese tiempo no se había interesado en el trono de Kouka, solo quería que siguieran así por siempre, como esa familia disfuncional y extraña, como los grandes amigos que eran. Amigos que se protegerían con sus vidas, pero las cosas no habían sido tan sencillas, pues todo se había ido complicando cuando los rumores de que Hak y ella seguían vivos se habían extendido por todo el reino, y no solo eso, el rumor de los cuatro dragones se hacía cada vez más fuerte, relacionándola a ella con la reencarnación del antiguo rey Hiryuu por su melena pelirroja y su extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad.

El riesgo se había vuelto real con esos simples rumores, llegando a representar un peligro para el que en ese momento ostentaba el título de rey, Soo-won, aquel que había considerado su primer amor cuando era simplemente una pequeña princesa consentida encerrada entre los muros del castillo, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que eso solo era un capricho infantil, no podía llamarse amor, porque el verdadero amor había venido después, de forma lenta y casi sin darse cuenta.

Había estado viajando con Hak desde el principio, desde que había salido del castillo tras la muerte de su padre, y la había abrumado su fuerza y su valentía. Su forma de protegerla como una auténtica bestia le demostraba día a día que ella le importaba, aunque a veces pensara que se burlaba de ella. Le había costado entender que todas esas cosas raras que hacía Hak no eran burlas, solo era la preocupación y el amor que había sentido por ella desde hacía años que lo hacía descontrolarse en ciertos momentos. Él se movía por ella, ella era parte de su fuerza, igual que él era parte de la suya, aunque le hubiera costado entender lo que significaba que su corazón se acelerara con una simple sonrisa suya o con un roce de sus grandes manos en su piel.

Se había enamorado de él lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta. Cuando se había fijado en sus sentimientos, en lo que en verdad sentía por él, la idea la había asustado, porque se había dado cuenta de que eso, ese sentimiento, era más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Incluso había pensado que darle la libertad para que hiciera lo que quisiera era lo que en verdad se merecía ese chico, porque su corazón se había roto cuando se había enterado que tenía una prometida que no era ella, cuando había pensado que esas grandes manos tocarían a otra mujer.

Pero eso nunca pasaría, porque él era suyo, no solo como un guardián, ese malentendido que había generado el asunto de la prometida lo había hecho estallar, gritándole que ella era la única que amaba y que no iba si quiera a pensar en casarse con otra mujer, aunque tampoco había pensado en casarse con ella, porque la había interrumpido innumerables veces que ella había querido confesar sus sentimientos para decirle que ella también lo amaba a él con todas sus fuerzas. Tantos años de amor unilateral por parte de la bestia del trueno hacia ella lo había hecho más idiota de lo que pensaba en asuntos del corazón.

Todo hasta que por fin ella había dado un paso hacía él, besándolo, delante de todo el mundo, al ver que estaba sano y salvo, herido después de la batalla pero sano y salvo. En ese momento había sentido un alivio tal que había querido hacerlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alivio, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora al ver que el hombre al que amaba estaba a salvo.

Y por su parte, él, el guerrero más fuerte de Kouka se había quedado estático, casi como un muñeco roto, todos a su alrededor, los que habían visto la batalla y lo habían proclamado ganador absoluto se habían quedado igual que él, sorprendidos de que una princesa que hacía menos de un año que había salido del castillo fuera tan apasionada con uno de sus guardianes, o exguardianes, ya no estaban muy seguros de lo que eran esos dos, pero Hak tampoco lo sabía.

Después de besarlo y llorar como una magdalena, le había dicho, más bien gritado, que lo amaba, con Hak aun reponiéndose de lo del beso, pensando que había muerto en la batalla y eso era un sueño que los dioses le habían regalado antes de morir. Había tenido que volverlo a besar para que reaccionara, para demostrarle que seguía vivo, tal vez demasiado vivo, pues la bestia del trueno la había abrazado respondiéndole a un beso que para él había supuesto una espera de años, pero para ella simplemente había sido un suspiro, un beso que demostraba, en medio de un campo de batalla lleno de soldados de Kouka, con los cuatro dragones y Yoon como testigos, que ambos se amaban y que nadie podría separarlos, ni siquiera el consejero de soo-won, Kye-sook, quien los veía a los dos y a su unión como algo que hacía peligrar el puesto de su rey, cuando en ese entonces a ella lo único que le importaba eran sus amigos y la seguridad de estos, cuando a ella en ese momento solo le importaba que Hak estaba vivo y los dos se amaban.

Tras la batalla con el imperio Kai en la que ella había sido secuestrada y en la que Hak había formado parte, Kye-sook los había perseguido como si fueran unos apestados, pero a ellos no les importaba, se habían escondido y habían podido vivir sus vidas, pensando que se cansarían y simplemente los dejarían estar cuando los rumores de la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu se fueran convirtiendo de nuevo en simples leyendas, pero no había sido así, les habían dado caza como a animales y habían apartado a Hak de ella, condenándolo a muerte por traición, por matar al antiguo rey, su padre.

Su hipocresía y sus mentiras la habían hecho enfadar, y junto con los demás dragones habían ido a rescatar al dragón negro el día de su ejecución pública, demostrando en medio de la capital de Kouka que ella seguía viva, la verdadera y legitima dueña de la corona, la hija del rey Il, estaba viva y había ido a rescatar a la bestia del trueno, desvelando delante de todo el mundo que él no había sido el asesino de su padre, sino aquel que había usurpado su corona. Ella no había querido en ninguna circunstancia enfrentarse a Soo-won, aunque había matado a su padre ella se mantenía al margen desde que había salido del castillo, solo quería proteger el reino que había gobernado su padre, no le interesaba el trono, pero si Kye-sook quería matar a Hak no le importaría pisotear y acabar con aquellos que al principio había ignorado y perdonado.

Por Hak iría al fin del mundo. No solo ella, sus amigos, los cuatro dragones y Yoon, harían exactamente lo mismo que ella, porque ellos también consideraban a Hak una persona importante para ellos.

Y por su culpa había pasado algo que no quería, las fuerzas de su país se habían dividido entre aquellos que defendían al rey Soo-won y aquellos que creían que ella era la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu que traería la paz al reino, la verdadera heredera de la corona. La batalla había sido dura, pero ellos habían vencido siendo coronada como reina. Todo el mundo esperaba que ella mandara decapitar a Soo-won, tal y como Kye-sook había intentado hacer con Hak, pero no había sido así, lo había perdonado, lo había dejado vivir, a él y a sus subordinados, había perdonado la vida a todos y cada uno de los grandes lideres de las tribus en un acto que había enternecido los corazones de algunos de ellos, quienes le habían jurado lealtad.

Ella en ningún momento había deseado convertirse en la reina, pero con su mandato el tiempo de paz había llegado a Kouka. Con ella y sus amigos en el trono, el reino había prosperado y por el miedo a los cuatro dragones que estaban a las ordenes de la reina Yona los conflictos con países del exterior habían cesado de repente.

El único problema había sido que sus nuevos y viejos consejeros querían que ella se casara con alguno de los mandatarios de algún país extranjero, para afianzar la paz entre países y ella se había negado aclarando a gritos que la única persona con la que ella podría casarse algún día sería sin duda el hombre que había permanecido a su lado desde el principio de los tiempos. El general Son Hak, la bestia del trueno de Kouka, su gran amor.

Ese grito negándose a casarse con cualquiera que no fuera él había inflado el ego de Hak como un globo, haciendo que Jae-Ha se burlara de él, pero había conseguido su objetivo, se había casado con la bestia del trueno meses después de plantarse delante de todos sus consejeros, aunque ellos le dijeran que no, porque el reino se echaría encima de ella, pero poco les importaba a los habitantes de Kouka que ella se casara con el amor de su vida, más bien ella diría que había sido algo bueno para su corona, porque ya se cantaban canciones de amor con su historia, la pequeña y valiente princesa pelirroja, la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu quien había conseguido la paz y se había casado con aquel que amaba desde la infancia, aquel con quien permanecería para siempre, el hombre por el que había arriesgado su vida y su trono. Tal vez las canciones y los poemas exageraban con el tiempo, pues ella no se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Hak hasta mucho después, pero en una cosa tenían razón, estaría a su lado por siempre, de eso no había duda.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de las risas que la envolvían. La sonrisa se había escapado de sus labios al observar como la gran bestia del trueno se encontraba en el suelo revolcándose en la hierba del jardín de palacio al ser vencido por el más fuerte de los guerreros del reino, el monstruo de las cosquillas, su propio hijo.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!—Dijo Hak entre risas—Eres un guerrero con muy malas artes.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Lo has visto? ¡He vencido a papá! ¡Ahora soy yo la bestia del trueno!

Asintió al ver la sonrisa de su pequeño hijo de cuatro años y observó como Hak se levantaba del suelo con una sonrisa en los labios. Viéndolos a los dos juntos no había duda de que eran padre e hijo, los dos de cabello negro, con una sonrisa arrebatadora, quién hubiera conocido a Hak de niño habría visto la similitud entre los dos, la única diferencia estaba en sus ojos, pues estaba orgullosa de que la genética le hubiera dado a su hijo unos grandes y expresivos ojos violeta, igualitos a los de ella.

—¿Bestia del trueno? ¿Y no preferirías mejor el título de dragón negro?—Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres giraron sus cabezas hacia la voz y la sonrisa de su hijo se amplió al observar como los cuatro dragones se acercaban a él. Llevaban un tiempo sin visitar el castillo ya que estaban en una misión oficial a la que habían tenido que acudir solos por la indisposición de Yona, normalmente la acompañaban a todas partes, pero con su nueva condición y debido al grado de importancia del asunto, no podía acompañarlos y debían ir, ella le había insistido a Hak en que los acompañara al reino vecino de Xing, pero Hak había decidido quedarse con ella, lo que lo hacía amarlo aun más.

—¡Tío Jae-Ha!—Gritó el pequeño niño saltando hacia el dragón verde.

El hombre lo cogió al vuelo cuando el niño había saltado, abrazándolo para después elevarlo en el aire extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, provocando las carcajadas del niño y la sonrisa del hombre de cabello verde.

—¿Quieres que el tío Jae-Ha te lleve a dar un paseo por los cielos? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres?

—¡Sí!—Exclamó el niño entusiasmado.

—Solo responde a una pregunta de forma correcta, ¿quién es tu tío preferido? ¿Lo harás, mini dragon negro?

—No lo sobornes con viajes por el cielo para que te elija a ti como el tío preferido, Jae-Ha, todos sabemos que él me prefiere a mí porque tengo la fuerte mano del dragón blanco—Dijo Kija mirándolo con recelo.

—¿Qué es una mano que rompe huesos en comparación con una pierna que puede hacer volar por los cielos? Cualquier niño me elegiría a mí como su tío preferido.

Se rió al observar el pique que llevaban ambos hombres por ver a quién prefería su hijo y los corazones de ambos dragones se rompieron cuando el niño se escapó de los brazos de Jae-Ha y abrazó a Shin-ah, bajo la atenta mirada de Zeno quien reía a carcajadas al ver el curso de los acontecimientos. Al parecer el niño se había cansado de la discusión de ambos adultos y había decidido ir a jugar con aquel que había denominado su tío favorito, el dragón azul, aunque su favorito cambiaba con el día y con el humor del niño. Ella sabía que los quería a todos y cada uno de ellos, porque los cuatro eran sus importantes tíos, quienes lo mimaban demasiado, al igual que el abuelo Mundok, quien adoraba a su bisnieto.

Yona sintió como Hak se sentaba a su lado, después de darle un casto beso en la frente. Decía casto porque ya que su marido había decidido regalarle un beso había preferido obviamente que fuera en los labios, por lo que había hecho un mohín con su boca.

—¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres que avise a Yoon?—le preguntó Hak al observar su expresión extraña, acariciando su abultado vientre.

Hak muchas veces exageraba con su salud, pero desde que se había quedado embarazada de su segundo hijo ese hombre se había convertido en un auténtico monstruo sobreprotector. Llamaba a Yoon, quien se había convertido en el prestigioso médico del palacio y alrededores, con cualquier pequeño síntoma que experimentaba. Los primeros meses, cuando ella no estaba segura de su embarazo pero su pequeño le avisaba de que estaba ahí, Hak se ponía blanco con cada arcada y vómito que sentía.

—No, no me encuentro mal, estoy muy bien, realmente bien—Le respondió.

Sintió su enorme mano acariciar su vientre y lo miró. Él observaba su abultada tripa con una sonrisa calmada, estaba feliz y se le notaba en todos los poros de su piel, si hubiera pensado en el pasado que Hak pudiera hacer una expresión tan relajada, en tiempos de guerra y desgracias, no lo habría creído, pero ahora en ese jardín, rodeada de todas las personas que amaba, observando a Jae-ha y a Kija molestar a Shin-ah por haber sido elegido por su pequeño hijo de cuatro años como el tío favorito y a Zeno reír a pleno pulmón por la situación, podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que era feliz.

—¿Qué crees que va a ser? ¿Niño o niña?—Preguntó Yona colocando su mano sobre la mano de Hak que aun reposaba en su vientre.

—No importa lo que sea, porque en cuanto nazca va a tener un ejercito de tíos raros multicolor que lo van a querer a rabiar, pero... esta vez una niña valiente de ojos violeta y cabello rojo como el fuego no estaría mal.

—Una niña... Si ya se pelean por saber cual es el tío favorito de nuestro hijo, si es una niña ¿qué pasará?

—Supongo que una guerra campal de dragones, pero tranquila, el dragón negro se alzará con la victoria.

Se rió ante la ocurrencia de su marido, pero sabía que había un tinte de realidad en esas palabras, Hak jamás dejaría que alguien fuera el favorito de su hija, solo él, esperaba que fuera una niña, así vería los acontecimientos, seguro que sería divertido ver los celos de su marido y a sus amigos intentando ganarse el amor de su pequeña, seguro que si era una niña incluso Yoon lo intentaría.

—En eso tienes razón, el dragón negro tiene un encanto especial, capaz de embrujar a reinas y mujeres en todo el territorio.

Vio a Hak sonreír y como sus labios se acercaban a los suyos, por fin la iba a besar, ese dragón negro lento.

—A mí solo me interesa embrujar a una reina, el problema es que esa reina me embrujó a mí antes.

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—Ninguno—Respondió él—Porque desde el principio hasta el final de mi vida, siempre estaré a tu lado, embrujado y todo.

Yona sonrió y se acercó a él para besarlo, fue un beso delicado que demostraba un amor infinito por su marido, y no podía sentir menos, porque sabía que él tenía razón, porque sabía que ese hombre al que amaba, aquel que le había dado esa felicidad absoluta siempre estaría a su lado, convirtiendo cada día de su vida en un día maravilloso, dándole una plenitud que jamás habría podido ni siquiera soñar en otros tiempos.

_¡Hola! ¡Aquí nuevo one-shot!_

_En principio iba a publicarlo el día de San Valentín para celebrar la fecha, pero ya que me va a ser imposible publicarlo ese día he decidido que hoy es un gran día y que lo importante es la intención, así que aquí me tenéis, publicando un shot de esta gran pareja, sin duda mi favorita del manga._

_¡Espero que os guste y que dejéis algún comentario para ver qué os parece!_

_Y con esto y un bizcocho con forma de corazón (porque es San Valentín pronto) ¡nos leemos!_

_**Helen Martinelli ;) **_


End file.
